1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to a real time large scale array displaying 65,000 colors using low cost, voltage or current controlled lamp transducers.
2. Problems in the Art
In large venues such as sports stadiums, it is has become increasingly important to entertain and inform fans during sporting events, concerts, etc. Fans have shown their desire for large video displays of statistics, animations, video still frames, video clips, replays, etc., during sporting events and concerts. It can therefore be seen that there is a demand for a large video display system which is economical enough for most venues to afford and at the same time provides a high quality video image.
Traditional large scale video lamp arrays have been used to display recorded video through the use of arrays of photodetectors which in turn drove individual lamps. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,140 Foster et al.) The early ability to reproduce wide color distributions and intensities necessary for real time video image reproduction on lamps was limited to that disclosed here. These light arrays of lamps have in more recent years been driven to display prestored graphics, animations and text by computers. In these implementations digital levels of intensity and color reproduction have been displayed. The problem has been devising a method of processing the video image to display an image in real time on a large scale array of lamps with affordable cost. Unlike in a television cathode ray tube where the analog intensity drives the acceleration of the electron beam and the drive is centralized, lamp array video requires high bandwidth real time digital processing of the intensity of individual pixels and distributing that information throughout the large display to achieve image reproduction on extensive lamp arrays.
Some implementations of video have involved utilizing decoded video to relieve the burden of real time processing of pixel intensities. This has been known as "L.I.V.E" video accomplished by Daktronics of South Dakota with limited color intensities. This precluded the instantaneous display of images from the playing field to a scoreboard.
Others such as Sony and Mitsubishi have assembled video images using large arrays of "Jumbotron" and "Diamond Vision" cathode ray tubes which incur substantial cost. Sony has patented a florescent display element as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,491.
Some prior art systems use exotic light transducers, specialized digital processing units and fewer colors. These types of systems are primarily very expensive compared to the art disclosed here.
Traditional message centers on scoreboards use incandescent lamps to display text and animation. However traditional message centers will not accept high bandwidth digital data. In a traditional message center, a data line connects the host user interface computer to a driver which drives the controllers. This interface does not have a data transfer rate sufficient for real time video applications. The host transfers text, graphics and animation in 16 colors over the interface to the driver. This 16 color information is then be transferred to the controllers which energize certain individual lamps for an individual frame.
No prior art system has the capability of displaying real-time video having over 65,000 colors with a very low cost using standard lamps.